Interlude
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: Her eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. It was eeiry. Maes made another rude gesture in his direction, and Roy sighed. Alright, fine. I'll ask her out. / Rated T for swears and content


**Interlude**

A Fanfiction by SurpriseSushi

Part One of Two

_**"I hate to be where she's not, when she's not. And yet, I am always going, and she cannot follow."**_

_**-The Time Traveler's Wife, Audrey Niffennegger**_

Roy pulled at his tie, trying to loosen it, finding it harder and harder to breath. _God damn it..._ _How long is the fucking priest going to prattle on for? Honeslty, just say the two are married, "the man may kiss the bride", and let me go home! _He sighed, standing next to the soon-to-be married man, watching the elderly man dressed in robes go on and on about- _God knows what. _Holy communion_ and what-not. _He refrained from throwing his head back and letting out a dramatic sigh, not really caring what everyone else thought, but knew Maes would shoot him a look that said _'seriously?'_.

"The man may kiss the bride."

_Fuck, finally. It's great that their getting married and all, but couldn't they get a less-winded priest? _He stood and applauded, smiling as Maes turned and gave him a wink. The organ Roy despised so much began to play as the pair walked down the aisle, all smiles. Watching them, Roy slowing stepped away from the priest, and walked outside to the entrance hall. The noise was like a party in full swing. He scanned the crowd for Maes and Gracia, unable to find the newly wed couple. _How many people did they invite? Jesus, I don't reconize half of these people... I guess that half are Gracia's family and friends. _He stepped into the crowd, hoping to find the two of them. Or maybe even just one of them. He prayed the party tonight wasn't going to be as insane...

"God, how long was that priest gonna go on for?" Roy turned, and was met with the Bridesmaid. She was talking to him. "I honestly felt like dieing."

Roy smiled. "I know what you mean." He looked out across the crowd again, and finally spotted him._ Don't you move, you fucker._

"I seriously felt like telling him to shut up and marry them." It was like she could read his thoughts.

He laughed. Then he looked at her more closly, just hoping Maes wouldn't get too far as he was talking to... "Um... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name before... you're-?"

"Elizabeth Raine. Please to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Roy Mustang." He took her hand. He looked across the hall. He was still there. _Good. I need to talk to him. I need to congradulate him. I need to get across the hall to him... somehow. Jesus, why are there so many people? There wasn't this many people during the service, was there? Ugh, I need to get out of here. When's the party? Are we going to their house right after this? Or-..._ He turned to Elizabeth, who was looking at him with bright green eyes. "Er... I hope you don't find me rude, but I have to congradulate the groom, so..."

"Oh, no worries. I need to find the bride and save her from the on-slaught of people. I'll see you later at the party." With a small wave and a warm smile, she turned and dissapeared.

Roy shook his head, and made a beeline towards the exstatic groom. "Yo, Maes!" Roy yelled, taking his best friends neck in his arm, forcing the man to bend down. He laughed, and rubbed his knuckle on his best friends head. "You, my friend, are a married man, now."

"Really? Is that what all the gibberish that man in the dress was saying? Well, fuck, thanks, Captian of the Obvious! You've done it again!" He escaped Roy's arm, and gave him a punch in the arm. He gave his best man a great hug, and placed a hand on the younger man's head. After a pause; "Now it's your turn."

"Shut up! I'm not getting married, for christ sake-" He paused. "Not anytime soon, anyway. You can't expect me to go up to some woman, ask her to marry me, and have her say yes!"

"Roy, you are the great flame alchemist. Most woman, most sane woman mind you, would say yes." He laughed, releasing Roy's head. He nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "But I saw you talking to Elizabeth. She's _nice_," He grinned. "eh?"

"Maes, I was only talking to her, it doesn't mean shit-"

"I saw how you were looking at her, Roy."

"Yeah, she's attractive. Okay?"

"She's single!"

"_Fuck_, Maes! I'm not asking her out! I just met her-"

"That's never stopped you before."

"This... this is different!"

"Not really."

"I don't want to ask someone I met at church out, okay?"

"She went to a wedding at church. Doesn't mean she's religious."

"Weather she's religious or not, it wouldn't change anything."

"_Why_ must you be so difficult?" He sighed dramatically. "Do you want me to ask her out for you? Jesus, Roy, you'll never get anywhere if I have to do everything for you. Although, I doubt you'd get anywhere without me either. Well, this is a pickle, now isn't it?" He placed his hands on his hips, pretending to be confused.

"The only thing I expect you to do for me is get me to the top, Maes." Roy clapsed his friend on the shoulder. "But you know what? Just to make you shut yout trap... I'll ask her out. Absolutly no promises though, alright? Don't expect anything amazing." Maes shrugged. "_Why is it so hard to fucking please you? _Gracia will have a tough time keeping you satisfied."

"Oh, no. You have no idea."

"Ugh, Maes. I don't want any details about you guys having sex, thanks."

_Now he's expecting me to ask her out. Fan-fucking-tastic. "Anything for you, -man." _He pulled at his tie, attempting to straighten the hastily tied thing, before giving up and decided to poke at his food instead. _Maybe I can get away without asking her out. -man is fucking drunk out of his mind right now, anyway. I'll only get hell in the morning._ He watched as Maes and Gracia danced close together, Maes apperently able to appear dignified whenever he wanted to, no matter how much alchohol he had consumed. He then looked across the table at Elizabeth. _She _is_ very attractive, but honestly... she looks like the kind of woman who I'd need to know very well before asking out. I know nothing about her other than she's Gracia's best friend. ...Elizabeth Raine..._

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

Roy looked up sharply, shocked alittle that Elizabeth had managed to leave her seat and come up to him without him noticing. "Uh- er... sorry?" _Dance? She wants to dance- with me? Did Maes set her up to this? I don't want to if that's the case- I can get girls by myself, thank you -man._

"Dance. With me. Do you want to?" She smiled.

He stared for a moment, then absent-mindedly nodded. He stood and held his hand to her. She took it and practically dragged him to the dance floor. He placed his hands awkwardly on her hips, she drapped her arms around his neck, and they twirled off.

_**I don't know what's gonna happen to ya, baby, but I do know that I love ya**_

_Oh, fuck, you gotta be kidding me. I'm sure Maes is totally setting this up. _Roy twisted Elizabeth, and spotted Maes looking at him, making rather rude gestures at him, and winking at him. He turned them around, making sure he was unable to see Maes, and neither could she. He looked at Elizabeth, and smiled. "You're a very good dancer. Only stepped on my foot numerous times!" _Why am I insulting her? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"Hey, shut up. " She laughed, her face scrunching up in pain. "I never wear heels, 'kay? Cut me some slack."

_**you tease me with you lovin' playin' hard to get 'cause I do know that I wantcha**_

"I think you would have had plenty of time to learn, don't you? Maes told me he and Gracia were getting married _ages _ago. I would have assumed Gracia told- Woah-" Elizabeth pitched backwards suddenly, and Roy jumped forward to catch her. He gracefully pulled her back up, and looked at her. Looking at him. _This... is... so cheesy. But... God- _

_**Shake your body, now, to the ground, dance, let's shout**_

It was she who leaned forward, and pecked him on the lips. Roy was the one who pulled back, looking curiously at her. She laughed. "Thanks for _saving_ me." She pushed away from him, and unstedily walked to the other side of the floor, leaving Roy absolutely confused. Absolutely enthralled. Absolutely... in love. _Dear Christ. Fuck. Roy you barely know her- ROY. Maes set this up... calm down... Shit. Fuck. _He stood there, looking like a moron, still starring after her, although he could no longer see her. _She... she doesn't like _you. _In any case, she does not have the same feeling as you. You know nothing about her, and all she most likely knows about you is that your a state alchemist, and a colonel! ...FUCK. _He groaned when he saw Maes sauntering over.

"Sooo...?" He said, leading Roy to the side, leaning on the wall.

"_Sooooo_ what?" Roy asked, irritably, knowing far too well what it would be this time.

Maes grinned. "Do you like her? I saw you dancing with her." He meant to gently rub Roy with his elbow, but he managed to plunge his elbow into Roy's gut. "I bet you asked her to dance."

"No, actaully, sorry to inform you, _she_ asked _me_ to dance." He said, holding his stomach. "And I'm sure you'd be thrilled to hear that she stepped on my feet a hundred times, kissed me, then vanished into the throng of people, nowhere to be seen. Now, can you please stop bugging me, you fucking drunk bastard?" Roy began to walk away, but Maes grabbed him, stumbling a little.

"_She kissed you? _Ha! So, _that's_ what's bugging you! You _knew_ I was right!"

"Keep your voice down! I don't need the entire party knowing, thanks. And right about what?"

"About Elizabeth being perfect for you!" He laughed.

"You never told me this. Maes I _can't_ read your thoughts, so when you want to prove a point, you can't keep the argument to yourself. Now, excuse me. I have to go find said woman, to ask her out, as promised." He scooted away from the drunken man and caught a glimpse of Elizabeth, standing at the buffet table., pouring herself some punch. _Punch? What, like, fruit punch? What is this, a highschool dance? I wouldn't put past Maes to spike it either... _"Hey," He said, walking but beside her, grabbing a glass. "You walked off suddenly. What's up?"

She sighed. "My feet hurt."

He glanced at her. "So you march off without an explanation, expecting me to follow you?" He grinned.

"I was hoping, yes."

_**it's o-o-obvious, right here is where the party starts, with you and me, all alone, and no one has to know**_

_Oh, for fuck's sake- _"Odd choice of music for a wedding don't you think?" Roy commented, looking over to where he guessed the sound originated from.

She suddenly rounded on him. "Would you like to catch a movie with me some time?"

_This girl can read my thoughts. _"I'd love to. How's tuesday for you?"

"Perfect."

"I'll pick you up, then." Then she was gone again. As he attempted the pour himself a glass of spiked punch, he now knew it was spiked now that he had sniffed it, it was more alcohol than punch, he practically floated back to wear Maes now stood. "You little bastard." He said, as he took a sip.

Maes glanced at him. "What?" Seeing Roy's expression, he laughed. Quite loudly. "_She asked you out, didn't she? _Oh, that's amazing. Did I ever tell you your amazing, Roy? Fuck that, that Elizabeth is a feisty one!" Roy punched him in the arm. "So? What are you guys gonna do for your date? Drinks? And maybe later, with a glass of wine and some candles-"

"We're going to see a movie on tuesday." Roy said shortly, finishing his cup, debating weiter to get another one or not.

Maes paused. "Oh, that's no fun."

"I want this one to last, Maes. And I going to have to take it slowly, if that's going to happen." He lifted a champagne glass off from one of the passing waiter's. "I don't need any of your drunken advice, Maes. Not this time."

"'Kay, fine. No need to be a prick about it, sheesh."

**End of chapter one. : D**

**A/N: Hmm... First real attempt at romance. I hope you enjoyed it. Segments of songs from Michael Jackson "The Way You Make Me Feel" and "Shake your Body", and "Obvious" by . Please leave a review!**

**~SurpriseSushi**


End file.
